romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the third main character of Romantically Apocalyptic. He is also one of the four original main characters, the others being Captain, Sniper, and Engineer. Out of all four, Pilot is the most mentally unstable one, subject to surreal fantasy and daydreams. It was revealed in a diary entry that he was once a fighter pilot. Personality Pilot's obsessions include tormenting the Sniper and serving Captain. He often hallucinates, such as when he discovered a toy airplane and began to fly it around, imagining himself as being in a terse dog-fight. He is infatuated with Captain, and believes that Sniper wants to steal his leader from him. As such, he often devises ridiculous schemes to get rid of him, including a plot to feed him to a whale. When Pilot planned to found a "Church of Captain," he tied Sniper to a couch and tried to convert him. Pilot was not pleased when Snippy refused. Snippy states in one of his journals that Pilot was once in the Army, which seems to be in keeping with his Green color motif, as Stalky, who was also in the army, had Green goggles before his 'transformation.' Pilot also writes that he once had a "Blue Tiara", a headband civilians wore to access ANNET, but that his is broken. It still seems to get a weak signal from ANNET, and Pilot refers to it as "A ticket to a one-way trip without a return policy," which suggests that he at least remembers it is dangerous. It is possible that Pilot's mental state is a direct result of him breaking his neural interface before ANNET was able to fully take over his mind during its' takeover. As of the Annet's Reawakening Story Arc, the Pilot's personality has appeared to have taken a dramatic shift as he has been either reprogrammed by Annet, or she has unlocked his previously "hidden" personality, a marauding machine capable of leading an army of minions to destroy an enemy, in this case The Captain. Equipment In all of his appearances, the Pilot wears a leather jacket, a vest, Russian bug-eye aviator goggles, a leather helmet, and a Russian KM32 gas mask with a tube running to an unseen location beneath his coat. His goggles are green, and green is the color associated with him. He has wielded a jagged katana to chop off the limbs of The Biomass and fighting against the ladybug. Pilot seems to have a stuffed puffin toy, whom he calls Mr. Kittyhawk. He believes that Mr. Kittyhawk informed The Biomass of his location, but this is almost certainly more of Pilot's insane fantasy. A tag on his jacket says SG Christophorus Hatchenson, although whether this is truly his name is unknown - in fact, Pilot states that he might have killed the original owner and taken the jacket. Given his personality and mental state, this is far from unlikely. However, in ANNET referred to Pilot as Chris, so Christophorus Hatchenson may very well be his real name. Appearance Pilot has never been seen without his gas mask and headgear in the comic. In the Annet's Reawakening Story Arc, it was shown what Pilot appeared as before the atomic war. He appears to have blonde hair, and commonly wore black clothing with green. Pilot in the pre-apocalypse is shown to wear a new-aged jacket, like what the Sniper wears, except in an all black design with green metal/plastic arm protectors going from his shoulders to his wrist cuffs on the sides of his arms and a green symbol on the back that appears to glow. He largly maintains this design in the post-apocalyptic world, except with a pilot's vest instead of a new-aged jacket. His pre-apocalyptic shoes were black colored shoes with lights in the soles on the side that lit-up green, while in the post-apocalyptic world he wears what appears to be military-styled boots. He wore a motorcycle helmet that heavily resembles his post-apocalyptic pilot's helmet, but the green eye plates were combined into one, instead of two seperate glass plates. Skills Aside from his presumed flying skills, Pilot has been shown to have the ability to jump ridiculously high and far. He displayed this ability in his attempt to rescue Sniper from the clutches of the Biomatrix. In addition, he is skilled with a sword and was able to cut off a few of Cancer's tentacles before being captured and trapped with Sniper. Snippy thinks that Pilot attained these skills while in the army. It is also worth noting that Engineer originally called Pilot a "Green Ninja" after witnessing his skills. Role in the Story Pilot's role in the main storyline is supposedly that he was a fighter or bomber pilot who dropped nuclear weaponry on the ANNET based off of Engineer's orders, according to a diary entry. This might perhaps contribute to understanding some of his mental instability a bit more; assuming he was relatively sane while he was in the Army. Pilot mentions in the diary entry that the "one million voices of Eureka still sing in my cranium. They ask me to stop... I know that they are all just dust now, and what has been done cannot be retracted." This refers to the fact that while wearing ANNET's headband or being in the range of one of her transmitter towers during his mission at Eureka, Pilot was actually able to perfectly hear the people he bombarded, which likely drove him to insanity. The top panel in might also refer to his discharge from the Army and his interactions with Captain, as he is holding either a picture of Captain or he is video-chatting with him. One picture refers to him possibly being arrested and later escaping his pursuers. In the Annet's Reawakening Arc, it should be noted that he has been either reformatted by Annet or reprogramed to obey her commands, amassing an army of Annet's Zombie Minion's and beginning a persuit of the Captain and his group of survivors.